The Forbidden Section
by HopelessRomantic-x
Summary: Tom Riddle's Hogwarts Years... what happened in his Fourth Year? He still had a part of him that depended on his father, still had a part of him that pitied his mother. So what happens when he slowly begins to uncover the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One: An Encounter_**

I feel powerful. I feel like I'm ready to brave this world and... and take over it. Just grab it all and shove it down into my pocket like some sort of cloth, a prized possession. I could do what I want with it. I could twist it and turn it and shape it however much I like and it will always abide by my rules. It will love me and make me happy in whatever way I wish it too because it is mine. I have control over it; not anyone else. Me. There are countless possibilities as to what exactly I could do with it. That's the beauty, I want it. But not for anyone else, no it is mine. It will be my child, my perfect child. It will belong to me. Because I can do this and no one else can't. I'm special; I know things some people wouldn't be able to find out in their whole life time.

I pity them. Actually, I want them dead. They aren't pure. They are filth. They are disgusting. They don't know the ways. The ways of a Master Race. How could they? They are illegitimate. The thought disturbs me, sickens me, frightens me.

No.

No more of this. I will have my way. I will rank up this world and everyone will know about it. Everyone will know me, fear me.

Such a thought brings tingles up my spine. It is pleasure. The very idea is lovable. I will do this. Because I can. And no one else ever could. It is mine for the taking.

The world is mine. 

I will never understand the want to be in this disgusting...dusty... filth-filled library. It towered around me, creating endless walls of books, confining me into it. It made me feel awkward. Like I was being imprisoned into this place... I patted my robes to confirm that my wand was safely tucked inside.

I would be so much better than this. I will own this library one day. I will own this school... I will own everything. It was my birthright. My father must have been a tremendous wizard – I inherited this power from him. My mother would never have been strong enough to hold such incredible powers; she died, after all. My mother was filth. She could not have ever given to me this gift of magic, this source of power that course through my veins at such a high velocity like... like a bolt of lightning. Poor woman, she wasn't blessed like me and my father was. I pity her.

I move silently towards the back of the Library, there was a specific book that was amazingly interesting to read but I didn't have time to take it out – rather I manipulated Madame Blishwick to open the Library late one night so I could 'find my wand'.

This book though, I was surprised it was not in the Forbidden Section of the library, it described all of the past dictators and leaders who had caused massive wars between the Wizards and other magical creatures. It was superb. Especially for my need, for lack of a better word, to... hold the Earth in the palm of my hand, to call it my own.

I moved towards the left side of the Library, the very last aisles of bookcases at the Library surrounded me and a large oak table with equally hard chairs. Facing the very small window I then dropped to my feet, pulling out a few books before retrieving a thick hardback book with a firm spine. The golden letters entitled it to be 'Tarnished Leaders of the Wizarding Age'. With a small smile I returned the other books in a neat manner before pulling out a chair and beginning to read. 

Damn it. Damn it all, I gritted my teeth and through the book against the window before running a hand through my messy hair. Why did that page have to be taken out? It was the most crucial entry of the book and the page had been removed!

I let out a frustrated sigh and leaned against the oak table, my head down as I counted the grooves carved into it to try and calm myself.

"Well, I thought I'd never see the day when the Tom Riddle would enter a library,"

A voice, a feminine voice at the sound of it. Just what I needed company while I was in a bad mood; this was not doing well for the facade that I was playing so well.

I looked up to see a smug expression placed on a beautifully slim face with creamy skin – almost like the colour of milk. She was dressed in her Slytherin robes which were open slightly to reveal the white shirt clinging to her body and the familiar black, silver and green tie hanging from her neck in pride.

Of course, it just had to be Black. Typical behaviour from someone like her from the family that she comes from, definitely not surprising.

"And I never thought I'd see the day when the Venus Black would dare to enter any room that had so much as a one-page book in it," I replied smoothly, running a hand through my hair.

Our encounters where interesting to say the least, though of course it was natural to say that they always ended up with her walking off in a huff and me going and punching a wall. She made me lose my cool exterior, just for a moment. Nothing more than that though, just a moment. Or two.

"My, my, aren't we in a bad mood today?" she commented, changing her position so she was now leaning on the bookcase inspecting her awfully long nails.

"And it matters to you because...?" She was beginning to annoy me with her idle chatter; I had better things to do than this. Like finding the bloody page to that book.

"Oh, no reason in particular... rather, I have a preposition to offer," she replied, still inspecting her nails but her glance told me that she was in need of me to accept this. She was worried that I wouldn't – how amusing.

I smirked, raising an eyebrow at her and decided to bite, "Oh? And what would that be?"

"I believe that your frustration can be easily directed in such a way that would help both me and you."

I will admit, I was slightly interested in what she was proposing – purely because I wanted to know how this particular 'preposition' as she called it, would benefit me.

"And it will help in what way...?" I replied, feigning boredom when really I was quite intrigued at this point. Bad mistake. I could see a small smirk playing up on her lips, she knew I was interested – she wouldn't let me live this down for the rest of our school years. Brilliant.

"I believe you have a particular fondness of previous leaders, diplomats and rulers, to say in the nicest possible way, in History." She replied, now edging closer to the table that was acting as a strict barrier between us. She looked over her shoulder, presumably to make sure there were no eavesdroppers present, before continuing.

"I think you can benefit from the Forbidden Section of the library rather than this dusty... useless and pathetic excuse as a 'child-friendly' library."

You know what I think? I think she wants something in there. There's something that she wants and it's in the Restricted Section. She wants my help because she knows that she won't be able to get in there by herself.

I smirked at her, shaking my head patronisingly before leaning away from the table.

"If you wanted my help, Black, all you needed to do was ask," I said to her, still smirking. Of course she wouldn't be able to handle this by herself. She was a little girl who didn't know the true power of magic, she was still a baby compared to the extent of my own powers.

"Who said I wanted your help, Riddle?" she spat at suddenly, becoming flustered.

"Oh, please. You obviously need me to get whatever it is you want from the Forbidden Section and you can't do it by yourself. I only get a prize out of the deal for helping you get whatever thing you want. So you know what? I don't think I'll accept,"

I was being very smooth and casual about this, waiting to see her reaction – of course; I wouldn't turn her help down. It would only make my search faster than it was already going. I just needed a few more things to blackmail her into and I'll accept. Eventually.

She glared at me for a few moments before she let out a long exasperated sigh, I couldn't help but smirk. She knew I had her now. She played right into my hands without even knowing it, funny how things tend to work out in my favour.

"What do you want?" she said, through clenched teeth. Her eyes dark as she spoke with obvious strain of being had so easily. I thought the majority of Slytherins were supposed to be cunning, not easy.

"I want to know what you're up to," I replied, crossing my arms over my chest exercising my power over her.

"What else do you want?"

So she caught on that quickly did she? Very good, at least she was good for something... there was plenty of things I could think of for her to do. She could be more help to me than I originally thought...

"I want you to find me more books on rulers and I want spell books. A lot of them," I added, raising an eyebrow as she opened her mouth to protest against this. Her milky skin was soon brightening up into a violent scarlet colour as grew more frustrated every second.

"Half of those spell books are going to have screaming ghosts and hurricanes with tsunamis in them for all I know! How do you expect m-"

"I don't care if it tears up this whole building," I replied, in a matter-of-fact voice. "I want those books and you're getting them for me."

Pursing her lips, she stared me down again not blinking once this time – somehow it turned into a staring competition and for at least five minutes we had stayed motionless and only staring at only each other's eyes.

She broke under the pressure. Of course.

"Fine. Meet me here, tomorrow, same time and same place and we'll negotiate." She said, with a steely glare and my highly amused face she turned on her heel.

"Ah, I also have one more demand," I added on, smirking as she turned back round with a clearly infuriated expression at my high list of demands. She knew she was going to have to do more work getting me my part of the bargain than hers. It aggravated her and I was pleased.

"Oh? And what's that?" she asked, feigning a casualness that was clearly putting the lid on her emotions.

"I want your utmost trust that you will not speak a word of this, if you break it I'll know and I assure you that you won't want to know the consequences." My voice was strong and sincere with every word I spoke. I knew more magic than anyone else could ever know in my year and even above. Not many people may know this but I had made sure that the likes of Black were very aware of my power. This was also shown with the slight flash of fear that struck on her face before she scowled at me.

"Of course, why would I want to tell anyone of our exchange? If I had any other choice I wouldn't come to you so the secrecy between us is going to be kept between us whether you like it or not." She replied, strongly. The funny thing was she was telling the truth from the expression upon her face, she didn't want to deal with me as much as I didn't want to deal with her. We were the only people who would keep things like this between us instead of blabbing it to our fellow Slytherins.

"Excellent, you may go now." I replied, even more amused as she scowled at my words before she turned on her heel and walked off in the opposite direction. 

**A/N:** **So, this is my first shot at a younger Voldemort... hopefully, I'm not making it out to be totally unrealistic and un-Voldemort like xD**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise... also, I decided that Venus Black was Lucretia Prewett's (nee Black) younger sister to make it work... so yeah, I only own Venus!

Please review and tell me how I did?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two: A Plan_**

The one thing that I don't like about meetings is the fact that no one is punctual. No one ever shows up on time when you need them. They're always dawdling about doing something that is far less important than the meeting that was arranged at a specific time and place. Why does no one ever follow these principles' anymore? Does no one like courtesy anymore? Is the manners' market officially out of business? Obviously it is.

I wait – impatiently, might I add – at the same table Riddle had sat on, twisting my hands together while silently cursing him into oblivion. He was obviously taking is sweet time, doing this to spite me, doing it for his own sick amusement. I've always hated Riddle, mostly because he can charm his way out of everything and anything. How does he do it? It's simply impossible to do such a thing yet he strides around Hogwarts like he owns the place – and he practically does for the Professors fall for it! Well, not me. Definitely not, I'm going to get what I want out of this and then I can just walk away from this slowly. Blame him eventually for the missing books; frame him somehow so he can get into trouble with Madame Blishwick or even Professor Dippet.

I smiled satisfactorily to myself before remembering that he was still not here. I had been waiting around for about half an hour. He was lucky that I had even waited five minutes. Grinding my teeth together, I stood up from the wooden chair and strode out of the Library, anger was bubbling inside of me. Red, hot and angry... the anger was in my blood and was about to steam out of my ears when I had reached the Library doors, furious at the thought that Riddle had shown me up. But I knew he would be here when I wasn't – he would have to get whatever it was he wanted some other way, I'd have to break into the Forbidden Section if I had to. I was prepared to do whatever I had to do to get my way and if that was it, then so be it.

Just as I was exiting the Library someone was trying to come in causing the massive collision between us. Needless to say, I wasn't in the mood.

"Will you watch where you're going! Bloody filth!" I shouted at the person, Madame Blishwick hissing at me to be quiet as I looked up at the offender. I'm pretty sure my mood had dropped drastically and the blood that was circulating through my veins was bursting come out.

"Now, now Black; no need to be rude! After all, you're the one who needs me not the other way around. If I was you I'd tread carefully." The annoying sound of Riddle's voice made me want perform the Cruciatus Curse on him. The absolute scumbag.

I glared at him, hoping that his eyes would start melting in its sockets.

"And where were you half an hour ago?" I asked him, icily. I was in no mood to humour him or waste time with this sickening banter that is supposed to be a scintillating conversation.

"Oh, I was taking care of some special business with a few...ah... shall we say, misbehaving miscreants?" he replied, his eyes glittering with amusement as he watched for my reaction. I wasn't going to give him the satisfying feeling of knowing that he had annoyed me to no end. Though I was afraid I was possibly a tad bit late for that.

"Well, now that you aren't dealing with 'misbehaving miscreants' would you like to discuss a certain deal we had made yesterday?" I asked him, hoping that my voice didn't reveal my true emotions. You could never tell with Riddle though, he always smiled as if something about you was constantly amusing him. It was very intimidating at times. Not that I'd ever admit that to him – as if!

Riddle only smiled before brushing past me and heading towards the spot where we had met yesterday – bloody annoying... what was he playing at? I didn't understand how someone as (and this is grudgingly admitting this against my own will) charming and handsome as him could be so annoying, bad-mannered, exasperating, and coarse and then so bloody... appealing at the same time! How did that work exactly? Am I losing my mind? I blame the meals here; those darn House Elves are trying to poison the Pure-bloods!

I followed him towards the back of the Library, sneaking a few glances at the students who were here – making sure that they weren't looking in or direction or showing any sign of having listened to our previous conversation.

I watched as Riddle took his previous seat and folded his arms across his chest, waiting expectantly up at me. I sighed exasperatedly and took a seat opposite to him, clasping my hands together in a –hopefully – casual way.

"Any ideas as to how to persuade our dear Madame Blishwick to give us the key to the Forbidden Sections then?" he asked, seemingly distracted with the books on the shelves beside us. Why did I have to come up with all the ideas? Wasn't he supposed to be helping me? So much for team effort and sticking together in Slytherin.

"Ask Slughorn, he'll give you whatever permission you need to get into the Forbidden Section. Just make something up and that'll be our ticket in," I replied with a small shrug, it seemed easy and simple enough to follow. I liked easy and simple as long as everything went according to plan then I wouldn't have a problem at all. It was only when there was an unnecessary obstacle in the way did I become a little more aggravated than usual.

Riddle scoffed at the idea, however, and shook his head turning back to me with his brown eyes glittering with mischief. This was not good; he was going to complicate things even further than they needed to be.

"Why don't we make it a bit more exciting for ourselves? Besides, Blishwick won't let us into the Section itself she'll read whatever we have on the signed bit of parchment we have and go and get it herself. That is not what we want, we want little more than one or two books," he replied, daring me to challenge him. He was still standing his ground on his own reward for getting me into the Restricted Section.

"So, what you're proposing is that we break into the Forbidden Section, correct? And how are we going to do that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at this. All I wanted was a nice, quiet way to do this and the sooner it was over then the better; obviously you don't get those type of things when it come to Riddle – he likes things difficult, complicated and challenging. I bet he secretly has some sort of party when he manages to twist everything into a big mess and then comes out of it unscathed. Problem is will he save me or will he just leave me in the mess?

"The middle of the night would be better seeing as there are less witnesses and people about, however, that then means that we'll need to be especially quiet too," He said, weighing out the pros and cons of the situation.

"Doing it in the day means that there are more witnesses and it's easier still to get caught but if we had a distraction if we made any noise then that would be better."

"There's still the problem of getting someone willing to do that without actually knowing what we're up to exactly because I rather not share this with anyone else – it isn't necessary," I added, tarnishing his plan as much as I could but I had to admit he did have an eye to these things, surprisingly.

"Can't we get one of your little friends to do it? If not, I'm sure I can arrange something to our favour," he drawled, almost looking bored at the prospect - as if it was unimportant and minor to our – for the lack of a better word – escapade.

"Well... fine, then. We can sort that out later..." I replied, wanting to get back to the task at hand at the moment.

"Back to the task at hand... if we did break in during the day then it would have to be at a time where the least amount of people would be here because that means less questions when we emerge from the Section with a bunch of books in our hands." I reasoned, trying to make him see that the day would be highly improbable time of day to carry out this particular escapade. I still couldn't believe that I was discussing such things with Riddle.

"Breaking in during the night enables us to get caught much more easily because of the amount of noise given off by any books that we may require. We would not have to explain ourselves to a mere bunch of students but to Headmaster Dippet as well as the caretaker and then getting punished for the books will be confiscated. That will then lead to countless detentions and possibly expuls-"

"Oh, all right!" I snapped at him, cursing Merlin as to why he was so smart at thinking of such possibilities. Of course, there was a chance that what he had said could happen but there were many possibilities that could be positive as well, they didn't all need to be negative. Seeing as I often misplace my brain in these conversations I couldn't quite argue with the point. I rather not argue than look like a fool in front of him. He would take every chance to shoot me down at every possible moment and I would certainly not be able to live that down.

He smirked at me, obviously pleased with being triumphant with this debate we were having that hadn't even been announced.

"Perfect, now we need to specify a precise date and time as to when we're doing this," he replied, playing out as if he was the one with common sense.

"Well, how are we doing this exactly? The Forbidden Section is quite large and we would need to split up to search for it. We then need to make sure that this distraction would be able to be long enough to gather every single thing that we require from it."

"You've answered your own question," Riddle drawled, with a sigh. "We'll split up look for as many books as we can, gather them up and then depart the lovely place."

"Fine, fine." I allowed. "We need to appoint someone for the distraction – which we _both_ need to work on in case the other fails in recruiting someone. Once we've made sure that's gone to plan I suggest that only then should we set up a specific date and time to perform this operation."

Riddle narrowed his eyes at me for a moment or two, one of the longest moments I have had the misfortune to encounter, as if he was studying every contour of my face and then looking further beyond that in my mind to see how I came up with the proposal. Thankfully, it was over before he nodded in agreement.

"I will then meet you in a week's time at this place and see who we come up with who is fitting for the job. We shall eliminate it to one or two persons and then we can judge from both to see who is best at being able to distract a few students as well as Madame Blishwick," he replied, in a very business-like tone. Almost as if it was like an official meeting, like it was the most important thing in the world. Why was it? What was in the books that he wanted so bad that could be so important? I didn't dare ask, that meant I was curious and I definitely wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that I was curious. Not that he'd tell me anyway, he would make something up to cover the real reason as to why h wanted those particular books so badly.

"Brilliant," I replied, tonelessly and rose from my seat. I was glad that this particular meeting was over, I didn't want to spend too much time with Riddle – this was a one-time thing only and I didn't want it to turn into anything more than that. I'll find myself too deep to come back for air and I rather like to keep breathing.

"Oh, I had almost forgotten..." I said, turning my thoughts back to the emotionless Riddle. "How're we going to open the lock on the Restricted Section?" I asked, frowning at this prospect. I hadn't thought to how we would break it, would Alohamora work? Or would we need something stronger than that? Did I even know something stronger than that?

"Leave it to me," he said in a monotonous tone and a wave of his hand. He looked quite bored discussing this; it angered and annoyed me but more than anything it made me curious. He was a very strange one, Riddle.

I raised an eyebrow yet didn't question him before turning away from him and walking out of the Library, extremely puzzled and infuriated – all because of a very strange, very smart and very intimidating Fourth Year boy. 

**A/N: Disclaimer: I only own Venus Black and Madame Blishwick - nothing else!**

Other than that... what do you think?

_**HopelessRomantic_x**_


End file.
